Inocente
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Uno siempre se puede fiar del valor de un Gryffindor, de su pasión, de su coraje y por supuesto, de su inocencia... Versión Drarry del fic "Inmoral", escrito con todo cariño para Selene por su cumpleaños. SLASH


**Nombre:** Inocente

**Parejas:** Harry/Draco, eventual Albus/Scorpius

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** NC-17

**Resumen:** Uno siempre se puede fiar del valor de un Gryffindor, de su pasión, de su coraje y por supuesto, de su inocencia...

**Betas: ****Isobelhawk** (asesora de españolismos) y **Suiris** (asesora de Slytherinismos). El resumen fue cortesía de **Hestia** ^^ Muchas gracias a las tres por su ayuda!

**Notas:**

Este fic (la versión Harry/Draco) llega un año después de haber escrito _Inmoral_, y lo hace porque no tuve una mejor idea para regalarle a una persona MUY especial para mí.

Está incompleto y no estoy muy segura de cuántos capítulos serán al final, pero prometo que serán colocados lo más pronto posible.

**Susi**, espero que pases el mejor de los cumpleaños porque eres una persona genial y realmente te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor. ¡Felicidades!

* * *

**I N O C E N T E**

**-- oOo --**

_Todas las cosas verdaderamente inmorales comienzan de manera inocente._

**Ernest Hemingway**

**-- oOo --**

**Capítulo Uno**

—Eres tan inocente, Harry.

Eso había sido lo que Ginny le dijo el día que se enteraron de que Albus había sido seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin, seis años atrás. Y no había sido de manera amable; de hecho, Ginny había usado un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que no se trataba de ningún halago. Como si en realidad, "inocente" fuera algo pésimo. Malo. Ilegal.

Y en ese justo momento, cuando Harry se encontraba de visita en la Mansión Malfoy y Draco lo besaba tan duro que creía que le arrancaría los labios, y exactamente después de haberle dicho _las mismas palabras_ con tono dolido y resentido, Harry estaba comenzando a preguntarse si en realidad todos ellos tenían razón y él era demasiado inocente para su bien.

O para el bien de los demás.

~*~

_Septiembre, Seis Años Antes_

Harry no tuvo que esperar a que llegara la carta furiosa que seguramente James le mandaría al día siguiente, pues la misma noche de la selección tuvo conferencia directa vía chimenea con su camarada Neville. Éste le contó todos los pormenores de la ceremonia y cómo el ancestral sombrero había enviado al menor de sus dos hijos varones a la casa de Salazar.

Y sí, Harry se rió ante la noticia. Se rió de lo lindo a pesar de la incrédula mirada de su amigo y de los bufidos de indignación que, detrás de él, soltaban Ginny y Lily. Se rió sincero y feliz, porque él mismo le había dado a Albus, por decirlo de alguna manera, el beneplácito para que se permitiera ser enviado a esa casa si el sombrero lo decidía así.

Porque, antes de subir al expreso, Harry le había contado entre susurros acerca de la noche en la que él fue seleccionado y cómo el sombrero mágico había insistido en ponerlo entre las filas de los de túnica verde y plata. Y le había contado que el sombrero argüía que Harry tenía aptitudes, pero éste se había negado. Sin embargo, ahora, le había dicho Harry a Albus, se daba cuenta que ser Slytherin no tenía absolutamente nada de malo. _Grandes hombres han salido de esa casa, Albus, _le dijo al final.

Así que cuando Neville le dio la noticia, no le sorprendió demasiado. Y mucho menos le dio importancia a los ojos acusadores de Ginny ni a sus amargas palabras, las cuales lo incriminaban a él de pecar de inocente. Meneando la cabeza, Harry le respondió a Neville con un _Gracias, amigo. Por favor, dale a Hannah saludos de mi parte_ y salió de la sala sin decir más, fastidiado por la manera en que Ginny siempre tenía que pelear por el más mínimo detalle.

~*~

Pero Harry no pudo huir para siempre de la esperada discusión. Ya a solas en su habitación sin que Lily estuviera de testigo, Ginny tuvo tiempo y talento para explayarse en explicarle a Harry porqué consideraba el que Albus estuviera en Slytherin como algo muy poco grato. Harry tuvo que armarse de paciencia, sentarse en la cama y escucharla atentamente sin interrupción, porque, de otra forma, no conseguiría que lo dejara acostarse a dormir.

—Tú sabes que es la casa de dónde han salido más magos malvados —dijo ella con tono preocupado. Harry la miró largamente negándose a creer que utilizara un argumento de niña de diez años.

—Sí, y también es la casa de dónde han salido algunos más valientes y leales que los mismos Gryffindor —rebatió Harry con voz cansada, pensando en Snape y en Regulus Black pero sin ánimo de mencionarlos. De cualquier manera, dijera lo que le dijera a Ginny, Harry sabía que ésta no cambiaría el prejuicio heredado que sostenía contra la casa de Salazar.

—Sí, Harry, pero ésas son sólo excepciones a la regla. Además, por si fuera poco, Al estará junto a ese niño Malfoy.

_¿Ese niño Malfoy?_ Harry la miró con extrañeza hasta que hizo un poco de memoria y recordó que ese mismo año, el hijo de Draco Malfoy también ingresaba a Hogwarts. Los habían visto en la estación.

Harry soltó una risita, aún sabiendo que eso haría enfadar más a su mujer.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si el hijo de Malfoy quedó también en Slytherin. Y suponiendo que así fuera, ¿cuál es el problema?

Ginny lo miró boquiabierta, como si "el problema" fuera demasiado obvio para ella y, por lo tanto, también tuviera que serlo para Harry.

—¡Que ese niño le hará la vida imposible a Al! Imagínalos, a los dos, compartiendo todo: habitación, sala común, todas las clases… ¡Pondrá a todos en su contra y lo hará muy desdichado, convirtiendo los que deberían ser los mejores años de su vida, en un infierno!

En ese momento Harry ya no pudo contenerse más; se rió abiertamente ante el despliegue de drama de Ginny.

—¡Por amor a Merlín, Ginny! ¿No crees que estés exagerando? Mira, no creo que el hijo de Malfoy le ponga a Albus las cosas más difíciles de las que se las pone el mismo James, que, tienes que reconocer, es peor con su hermano que lo que Fred y George lo eran con Ron. —Harry meneó la cabeza, pensando en el mayor de sus hijos. Ciertamente James tenía en su sangre mucho de ese gen Weasleyano que no estaba seguro, fuera del todo sano—. De hecho, ahora que hablamos de esto, puede ser que ésa haya sido la razón por la que Albus no quiso entrar a Gryffindor.

Ginny soltó un bufido.

—¿Ahora vas a echarle la culpa a James? —espetó ella, claramente indignada—. Además, no es como si el sombrero aceptara las sugerencias del que tiene su cabeza metida en él, ¿o sí?

_De hecho, justamente así es, _pensó Harry, pero decidió no decirlo en voz alta. Suspiró agotado. Esas discusiones maritales lo mataban y él no encontraba el modo de frenarlas. Si le respondía a Ginny, era malo. Pero si se quedaba callado y la ignoraba, resultaba mucho peor.

Se acostó, deseando que Ginny terminara por esa noche y le permitiera dormir. Al otro día tenía junta con el Ministro a primera hora y no quería lucir como una lechuza trasnochada frente a él.

—Por la razón que haya sido, Ginny, Albus está en Slytherin nos guste o no. Y no hay nada qué hacer al respecto. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no hay cambios de casa después de la selección.

—Pe-pero, ¡Harry! Tú eres el que venció al Señor Tenebroso, si le dijeras a McGo… ¡No te atrevas a dormirte mientras te hablo! —gritó ella cuando Harry cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

Harry no le respondió nada, pero en su mente contó hasta diez. Lentamente.

Si había algo que lo ponía furioso, era que Ginny le pidiera que utilizara su influencia (que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poseer) para obtener beneficios que, de otra manera, no tenían derecho a tener. Y Ginny sabía muy bien que Harry odiaba eso. ¿Cómo era que siempre lo olvidaba?

Después de unos segundos de mirarlo con silenciosa furia, Ginny salió de la recámara dando un portazo tras de sí. Harry maldijo entre dientes, confiando en que Lily ya estuviese dormida y no hubiese escuchado semejante golpazo. Seguramente Ginny no volvería; tal vez se iría a dormir a la recámara de James, como hacía siempre que se enojaba con Harry.

Harry suspiró de nuevo, pero esa vez fue de alivio, aunque no sin dejar de sentir cierto remordimiento. Sabía que pelear con Ginny y permitirle que se fuera a dormir a otra parte de la casa no estaba bien, pero pedirle que se quedara en la habitación sólo prolongaría la pelea. Las primeras ocasiones que Ginny había hecho eso, Harry había colgado la toalla y la buscaba para pedirle perdón. Después, dejó de hacerlo.

Estaba profundamente cansado de esa parte de su vida. De las discusiones a media noche, de tener que dar siempre la razón en todo con tal de vivir en paz. Ginny era una niña consentida (siempre lo había sido), y aunque eso resultó encantador al principio, Harry estaba comenzando a agotarse del juego. Él la amaba, por supuesto. Los años que llevaban juntos, tres hijos y las broncas no habían cambiado el amor que existía entre los dos… Simplemente, eran gajes del matrimonio.

Acurrucándose y dispuesto a no dar su brazo a torcer, Harry se preparó para dormir.

~*~

Sin embargo, no se durmió tan rápido como imaginaba, a pesar de la ausencia de su conflictiva esposa. Pasó varias horas mirando hacia el techo y analizando la situación de su hijo recién llegado a Hogwarts, preguntándose si Ginny no tendría (al final) la razón de todo aquello. ¿Y si el hijo de Malfoy realmente le hacía la vida miserable al bueno de Albus? ¿Qué podría hacer Harry al respecto?

Se removió inquieto en su solitaria y fría cama matrimonial, sabiendo que la respuesta era: Absolutamente nada. Sería estúpido y absurdo que se presentara ante Malfoy padre para pedirle que controlara el mal comportamiento de su hijo en el colegio.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Albus tendría que aprender a defenderse por sí solo, tal como Harry lo había aprendido a su vez cuando Draco Malfoy lo incitó a perseguirlo en una escoba en pos de una recordadora. Sonriendo ante el recuerdo, Harry se sorprendió al percatarse que había sido gracias a Malfoy que él había tenido que sacar uñas y garras en incontables ocasiones. Y eso había sido bueno, por supuesto. Como si Malfoy lo hubiera estado entrenando para cuando Harry tuviera que enfrentarse a cosas mucho peores, tal como había sucedido en realidad.

Y si Harry, huérfano y sin hermanos, había aprendido a defenderse del buscapleitos que había sido Draco Malfoy, Albus tendría que hacer lo mismo. Y tendría que lograrlo.

Satisfecho con su conclusión, Harry pudo conciliar el sueño al fin.

~*~

Lo que jamás se imaginó Harry, fue que el hijo de Malfoy y el suyo se hubieran convertido en amigos. Y no en cualquier tipo de amigos, oh, no. En "mejores amigos". Así como él lo había sido de Ron.

Lento como era, Harry tardó un par de meses en descubrirlo. Satisfecho, había abierto carta tras carta de Albus, feliz de leer palabras llenas de alegría ante la novedad del colegio y sin encontrar entre líneas desdicha alguna producida por el tan temido "hijo de Malfoy". Y cuando Albus comenzó a mencionar a un tal Scorpius para todo, Harry se alegró aún más. Parecía que al final de todo, su muchacho sí era un verdadero Slytherin y se encontraba bien en esa casa, con amigos y demás.

Pero cuando Hermione le preguntó que si no sabía que el nombre del hijo de Malfoy era ese, precisamente, Harry se quedó de una pieza. Por mucho tiempo, no supo qué pensar. Lo que más le tenía sorprendido era que Malfoy, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, le permitiera a su propio hijo rozarse con alguien tan detestable para ellos como lo era el descendiente de una Weasley, y peor, de un Potter.

Simplemente, era algo que Harry no podía comprender.

Ron y Ginny juraban que se trataba de una maquiavélica conspiración para vengarse. Hermione sólo fruncía el ceño ante tal disparate. Harry no sabía qué pensar, pero estaba seguro de que no.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiera ser que Malfoy hubiera madurado lo suficiente como para permitir que su hijo tomara sus propias decisiones, tal como Harry lo había hecho con Albus. Tal vez, el hijo de Malfoy le había ofrecido la mano a Albus de la misma manera que Draco lo hiciese con Harry hacía más de 25 años, y, tal vez, como Albus no iba lleno de prejuicios en contra de los de la casa de Salazar como Harry había ido, tal vez… él sí se la había aceptado.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez… al final de todo y en contra del más alto pronóstico, resultaba que un Malfoy y un Potter en verdad sí podían ser amigos.

~*~

Pasó un año completo sin que Albus y Scorpius dieran señales de separarse o de intentar matarse entre ellos. Harry observaba a su vástago durante las vacaciones, y no notaba nada anormal. De hecho, a la única conclusión que llegaba era que Albus parecía más feliz que nunca. No dejaba de intercambiar correspondencia con su nuevo amigo, y cuando Albus le pidió permiso para invitar a Scorpius a casa, Harry tuvo que hacer gala de una elocuencia que no tenía para convencerlo de que aún eran demasiado pequeños, que tal vez el siguiente año estaría bien.

Ambos padres volvieron a intercambiar miradas en el Andén 9 ¾ cuando el verano finalizó y los niños tuvieron que regresar a la escuela, y así lo hicieron cada vez que la agenda escolar exigía el obligatorio viaje en el expreso. Y en cada una de esas ocasiones, el mayor saludo intercambiado entre los dos, fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Sin embargo, Harry juraba que Malfoy lo observaba por encima del hombro cuando todos se retiraban. Pero al girar la cabeza hacia él, Harry no lo encontraba ya a la vista.

~*~

La primera vez que Harry vio a Malfoy frente a frente, sin que sus esposas estuviesen cerca y no se encontraran rodeados de una lacrimosa multitud, fue al finalizar el segundo año de Albus y Scorpius.

Se había suscitado un delicado asunto con el nuevo profesor de vuelo, y siendo Harry parte del consejo escolar (puesto que no había requerido ni deseado pero que le fue endilgado a la fuerza), tuvo que viajar a Hogwarts para su pronta solución.

En la reunión presidida por McGonagall, la junta acordó no suspender al profesor Holt al no encontrarlo culpable de cargo alguno. Resultaba que se había enredado con una alumna de séptimo año, pero siendo ésta mayor de edad y diciéndose enamorada del profesor, se llegó a la conclusión de que no era necesario pedir la renuncia del catedrático. Después de todo, ¿quiénes eran ellos para impedir que dos almas se encontraran y se amaran la una a la otra?

Sintiéndose un poco harto de las melosas razones que habían dado los miembros del consejo (especialmente las damas) para no suspender al profesor, Harry salió de la oficina de McGonagall sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy que, para variar y no entorpecer el dulce recuerdo que Harry guardaba de él, tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

—Me han dicho que han votado para que Holt conserve su puesto —dijo Malfoy con voz dura y sin saludar.

Harry, frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a molestarse, asintió.

—No hemos encontrado pruebas que…

Malfoy azotó un legajo de pergaminos contra el pecho de Harry, tan inesperada y bruscamente que lo hizo perder el aliento e interrumpió su respuesta. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, Malfoy comenzó su discurso:

—Sé que no soy miembro del consejo, y no es que me importe. Pero esto que ha ocurrido es muy grave y, como ustedes no le están dando su debida importancia, me veo obligado a intervenir. Siendo el profesor Holt relativamente nuevo en el personal, decidí investigarlo por mi cuenta. —Señaló los papeles que le había dado a Harry y que, en ese momento, éste estaba ojeando asombrado—. Ahí, como podrás constatar, se encuentra todo su historial como profesor en otras instituciones, su propia vida escolar y su vida privada. Y si tienes un gramo de sentido común e inteligencia, que por el bien de la escuela espero que así sea, descubrirás que no es la primera vez que _seduce _a una niña mucho más jovencita que él.

Mudo de la impresión, Harry leyó rápidamente y comprobó que Malfoy tenía razón. Justo cuando en la reunión Holt les acababa de jurar con la diestra sobre el corazón que era la primera vez que algo así ocurría en su vida, y que él amaba sinceramente a la muchacha. Sin embargo, la investigación de Malfoy demostraba que era todo un seductor de carrera consumada.

—Joder —susurró Harry—. Tengo que convocar la junta de nuevo, y seguro que ahora sí será despedido.

—No sólo eso, Potter —espetó Malfoy de mala gana—, también sería altamente recomendable que Hogwarts se encargue de negarle una carta de recomendación. Porque sino, el imbécil no hará más que buscarse otro colegio dónde seguir con su perversión.

Durante un par de segundos, Harry y Malfoy se quedaron ahí de pie, en medio del corredor que llevaba a la dirección, mirándose a la cara y sin decir más. En el caso de Harry, boquiabierto y agradecido.

—Malfoy —comenzó—, no sé porqué hiciste esto. Ya que, como tú dices, no eres parte del consejo, pero…

Malfoy soltó un bufido y comenzó a alejarse de Harry.

—Sólo cumple tu trabajo y ahórrate tus parrafadas, ¿quieres? Aleja a ese enfermo de aquí.

Harry, obedeciendo un impulso, lo siguió rápidamente.

—¡Espera, Malfoy! —lo llamó mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo detenía. Malfoy se giró a mirarlo, con un gesto de incrédula indignación en la cara. No dijo nada, en espera de lo que Harry tuviera que hablar. Lo curioso era que Harry no sabía qué era lo que había deseado decirle—. Yo… quería darte las gracias. No entiendo porqué lo hiciste, sobre todo porque sé que tu petición de pertenecer al consejo fue denegada y…

Malfoy tiró de su brazo para librarse del agarre de Harry, visiblemente más enojado.

—¿Estás insinuando que, por no pertenecer al consejo, no deben preocuparme los asuntos del colegio? —preguntó con voz peligrosamente dura—. ¿Ni el bienestar de los alumnos? Potter, te recuerdo que mi único hijo se encuentra entre ellos.

Harry se removió nerviosamente, maldiciendo su falta de gracia para expresarse. ¿Por qué era que Malfoy siempre lo hacía sentirse como un estúpido inferior?

—Sí, pero… pudiste no haberte preocupado, ni haberte gastado tus galeones en efectuar una investigación privada. Después de todo, la chica afectada es... es…

Se interrumpió, sabiendo que sólo estaba farfullando tonterías. Pero no dejaba de asombrarle el comportamiento de su antiguo rival. Desde el egoísta pedestal del que Harry había imaginado estaba parado Malfoy, creía que no había cabida para sentir preocupación por niñas que no eran suyas. Especialmente cuando el caso trataba de una alumna de Hufflepuff y, para colmo, hija de muggles. ¿De verdad Malfoy se preocupaba por alguien así?

Malfoy lo miró de una curiosa manera, como preguntándose si Harry en verdad hablaba en serio. Y como si le lastimara que fuera así. Pero de inmediato tomó su gesto en piedra, como le era habitual.

—Piensa lo que más te agrade, Potter —le espetó en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta—. No voy a romper tus ilusiones. Por mí, puedes seguir creyendo que soy un diabólico mago que sacrifica recién nacidos en los plenilunios primaverales.

Harry se quedó de una pieza, observando a Malfoy alejarse. Se maldijo internamente por su torpeza y se preguntó, por millonésima ocasión, qué endiablado poder tenía Malfoy sobre él para hacerlo quedar como el imbécil más grande del mundo.

~*~

El 1º de septiembre del año que los chicos ingresaron a su tercer grado, Harry volvió a buscar a Malfoy entre la multitud, como lo venía haciendo cada vez que tenían que llevar a los niños a la estación. No le costaba trabajo encontrarlo. Después de todo, Albus y Scorpius se encargaban de identificarse entre la gente y saludarse afectuosamente antes de subirse al tren.

Pero en esa ocasión, Harry tenía algo que informarle al padre del amigo de su hijo. O al menos, eso era de lo que él mismo se quería convencer.

—Regreso en un momento, Ginny —le dijo a su esposa. Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó de ella rumbo a la elegante figura de su antiguo compañero de colegio.

Malfoy estaba de pie a unos pocos metros de Scorpius y de Albus, esperando a que su hijo regresara a él a brindarle su acostumbrado beso de despedida. Su esposa Astoria no estaba a la vista, situación que, de alguna inexplicable manera, tranquilizó a Harry. Se aclaró la garganta levemente antes de saludar.

—Buenos días, Malfoy.

Malfoy no se inmutó en absoluto, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo, lentamente, se giró para encararlo.

—Potter —fue su escueto saludo—. ¿A qué debo semejante honor?

Harry tragó, sintiéndose invadido de nuevo –_maldita sea-_, por esa sensación de aplastante vergüenza.

—Quería informarte que el consejo se reunió de nuevo, que se valoró la información que tú tan amablemente recabaste, y que se despidió a Holt. Además, yo mismo me encargué de llevar una advertencia al Ministerio para que estén enterados de su tipo de… _actividades, _y así, podamos mantenerlo vigilado.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, sus ojos chisporroteando con algo que parecía diversión.

—Te agradezco tu gentileza, Potter, pero, desafortunadamente para ti, no vivo en Siberia ni en ningún otro lugar aislado. McGonagall ya habló conmigo para informarme de la situación y agradecerme mi cooperación.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Por alguna razón estúpida, eso lo alegraba mucho.

—¿Y te invitó a formar parte del consejo, cierto?

Malfoy lo observó analíticamente durante unos segundos, y Harry temió que McGonagall lo hubiera enterado de que la idea de que integraran a "un miembro tan valioso de la sociedad mágica como lo era Malfoy" había sido de Harry y de nadie más.

—Así es —respondió Malfoy cautelosamente, como midiendo la reacción de Harry. Pero no dijo más.

—¿Y?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero al final sonrió.

—Que pases buen día, Potter. —Miró hacia Ginny, Ron y Hermione, quienes lo estaban fulminando con los ojos—. Tú y tu adorable familia.

Y así, se marchó hacia dónde estaba su hijo, dando la conversación con Harry por finalizada.

~*~

Después de eso, los meses transcurrieron normalmente en la vida de Harry, llegando al punto que se olvidó por completo de Malfoy y la pregunta que quedó sin responder en el andén. No era que le importara mucho, de todas formas. Después de todo, tarde o temprano se enteraría si Malfoy formaba parte o no del consejo escolar.

Harry no volvió a pensar en algo que tuviera que ver con Malfoy, hasta el día que llegó a su oficina del Ministerio un mago de edad avanzada que se ayudaba de un bastón para caminar. Harry lo descubrió golpeando insistentemente contra su puerta justo cuando él regresaba de haberse servido un café.

—¿Si? —le preguntó amablemente, sosteniendo su hirviente bebida con una mano mientras abría su puerta con la otra—. ¿Le puedo ayudar?

Aquel hombre, cuya inconfundible túnica de mago tenía un horroroso aspecto anticuado y olía a viejo, le sonrió fríamente antes de saludar.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter. Soy Earle Lott, padre de Lenora.

Harry se quedó mirando al hombre sin saber qué decir. ¿Tenía que saber de quién le estaba hablando?

—¿Lenora? —repitió, completamente desconcertado.

El anciano agrandó su sonrisa, pero Harry tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío ante el gesto. Era la sonrisa más gélida que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Sí, señor Potter. Lenora Lott. Recién se acaba de graduar de Hogwarts. —Ante la cara de interrogación que Harry seguía teniendo, el hombre prosiguió con las señas—: ¿No la recuerda? Pensé que tal vez, con todo el escándalo que se suscitó entre ella y ese desvergonzado del profesor de vuelo, usted…

_Ahh, esa Lenora Lott_. La chica involucrada con el enfermo de Holt. Harry se sonrojó, presintiendo y comprendiendo el apuro que estaría atravesando el mago delante de él.

—Merlín, señor Lott —dijo, tendiéndole la mano—. Sinceramente no recordaba de quién me estaba usted hablando—. El otro mago le correspondió el saludo y Harry lo invitó a pasar a su cubículo con un ademán de mano—. ¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Té, café…?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Perdone, señor Potter, pero me veo obligado a desistir de su gentil invitación. Comprenderá que el asunto me tiene bastante apenado. Sólo pasaba por Londres el día de hoy, y supuse que sería buena idea venir y agradecerle la resolución tomada en el consejo. Sé que usted es miembro, y sé que le han dado a ese hombre su justo merecido.

—Bueno…

—Lo único que yo desearía —continuó diciendo aquel mago—, es poder darle las gracias al alma generosa que logró averiguar todo acerca de aquel pervertido. Sé que es ajeno al consejo y _aún así, _tengo entendido que lo hizo todo desinteresadamente. No quiero ni pensar en lo que le habría pasado a mi Lenora si él no…

El anciano se interrumpió, pasándose la mano por la cara como queriendo limpiar algo.

—Sí, entiendo lo que quiere decir —masculló Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo—, yo también pienso que la labor del señor Malfoy fue de grandiosa ayuda. De hecho, creo que ya se le ha invitado a formar parte del consejo. Nos dimos cuenta que podría ser un miembro de mucha valía.

Entonces, aquel anciano levantó la cara hacia Harry y éste lo descubrió sonriendo. De nuevo, un escalofrío luchó por recorrer su piel.

El mago le tendió la mano y lo más rápido que sus enfermas piernas y su bastón se lo permitieron, comenzó a alejarse de ahí, murmurando alguna excusa sobre unas pociones que tenía que adquirir.

Harry lo miró marcharse sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, preguntándose cómo ése hombre había esperado que Harry recordara a la alumna envuelta en el escándalo cuando McGonagall ni siquiera les había revelado su nombre. Lo único que Harry había sabido de ella era que pertenecía a la casa Hufflepuff y que era hija de muggles.

Harry se había girado hacia su puerta para ingresar a su oficina cuando su último pensamiento cayó sobre el como un baño de perfecta agua helada. _¿Hija de muggles? ¡Oh, grandísima mierda!_

Gimiendo, soltó el café que llevaba en la mano y salió a todo correr tras las huellas del supuesto anciano y padre de la chica. Desesperadamente y maldiciéndose a él mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, corrió a tropezones entre la gente que inundaba los pasillos del Ministerio, buscando con la vista al hombre pero no pudiendo localizarlo ya.

Después de más de diez minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, tuvo que parar para poder respirar. Jadeando, se dio un golpe contra la frente, preguntándose porqué no se había dado cuenta antes, porqué no había confiado en sus instintos, y sobre todo, _en nombre de Merlín, _porqué había sido tan inocente.

~*~

Tuvo que hacer acopio de una enorme fuerza de voluntad para obligarse a sentarse y pensar. Esto era algo que siempre le había costado hacer, ya que lo suyo era actuar, bajo presión y siguiendo corazonadas. Pero en esa ocasión, éstas le habían dictado que había algo raro con el hombre, y Harry no había querido escucharlas. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de su torpeza.

Analizando rápidamente palabra por palabra de la conversación seguida con el anciano, Harry se dio cuenta que todo el montaje había sido con el propósito de sacarle el nombre de la persona responsable de la investigación que había llevado al despido y hundimiento de Holt. Y por lo mismo, no le cupo duda de quién era el que se había presentado ante él disfrazado de indefenso viejecito.

Sin dejar de maldecirse por estúpido, Harry se puso de pie, cogió su abrigo, se aseguró de llevar su varita consigo y salió a toda velocidad de su oficina.

~*~

Regresó al Ministerio un poco más tranquilo después de haber ido a la Mansión Malfoy y haber sostenido una amena charla con el elfo doméstico más gruñón que Harry había visto jamás (tanto, que los mejores tiempos de malhumor de Kreacher ya podían ir palideciendo de envidia), el cual le había comunicado que su amo Malfoy se encontraba en una isla del Caribe de viaje de Navidades con su vástago, que regresaría en una semana, y que el señor Potter no era bienvenido en la Mansión bajo ninguna circunstancia, muchas gracias.

Resignado a expiar su culpa, Harry convocó al cuerpo de Aurores a su oficina para hablar del asunto. Todos lo miraron azorados mientras él narraba cómo la vida de Malfoy ahora corría peligro porque el lascivo pervertidor de jovencitas había jurado vengar su desprestigio.

Bueno, no era como si un poco de exageración fuera a hacerle daño a alguien, ¿o sí? Más valía preveer que lamentar.

Ron era el más incrédulo de todos.

—Harry, ¿cómo averiguaste que Holt ha amenazado al hurón?

Harry enrojeció.

—Eh, verás…

—Pero, ¡qué caraduras los de Hogwarts al haber dejado filtrar el nombre de Malfoy! —lo interrumpió a tiempo otro de sus Aurores, Bennie—. Así como ocultaron el nombre de la niña, igual debieron hacerlo con el suyo.

—A menos que Malfoy tenga a McGonagall lo suficientemente harta como para desear deshacerse de él —sugirió Ron y todos rieron con ganas—, porque, si salió igual a su padre, seguro no dejará a la mujer tranquila ni a sol ni sombra.

—Basta, Ron —lo amonestó Harry, sintiéndose tan culpable por no revelarse como el responsable de todo aquello, como molesto porque no se lo tomaban en serio—. Sea como sea Malfoy, lo personal no debe interferir con el trabajo. Saben que nuestra misión es proteger al inocente y en este caso… —Un resoplido de Ron provocó que Harry lo mirara con enojo—. Tengo entendido que Malfoy regresará al país la semana que viene, así que nos turnaremos para brindarle protección con discreción para que, de esa manera, podamos echarle el guante a Holt en cuanto se preste a ejecutar lo que sea.

Los Aurores a su cargo asintieron a regañadientes, y a continuación procedieron a formar los equipos que se alternarían para vigilarlo.

—Holt no es maleante de profesión —continuó Harry cuando los equipos estuvieron hechos—, es sólo un enfermo Don Juan de poca monta. Así que no creo que esté planeando nada sofisticado que no podamos evitar. Y, _escúchenme bien, _quiero a Malfoy y a su familia completamente a salvo, a costa de lo que sea. ¿Les quedó claro?

—Vivir para creer, compañero —le dijo Ron cuando todos los demás habían salido de la oficina—. Jamás creí que te escucharía hablar tan apasionadamente acerca del hurón.

Harry se rascó la nuca con desesperación.

—Pues, ya ves —dijo sarcástico—. Dicen que en el pecado se lleva la penitencia. —Ante la mirada extrañada de Ron, Harry sólo meneó la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

Lo que él no iba a olvidar de ese día en adelante, era a que _en serio _tenía que dejar de pecar de inocente y comportarse como un Auror inteligente. Maldición, los del Ministerio tenían toda la culpa. Deberían haberlo mandado a la Academia en vez de haberle permitido ser Auror sin acreditarse. Seguro que ahí tendrían algún programa para enseñar a cerrar la bocaza y a activar el cerebro con más frecuencia.

~*~

Malfoy regresó al país apenas un día antes de que los chicos tuvieran que regresar a Hogwarts, habiendo finalizado las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry mandó a sus mejores hombres a custodiar su casa y a seguirlo de cerca –pero con discreción- mientras llevaba a su hijo a la estación y volvía.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, le quedó claro a Harry que la palabra "discreción" era algo que no se los enseñaban a los Aurores ni en la Academia.

Malfoy le mandó una misiva donde le preguntaba _nada _amablemente qué demonios significaban toda aquella panda de estúpidos que estaban siguiéndolo a él y a su familia, y lo amenazó con que, si no se los quitaba de encima, las arcas del Ministerio no tendrían suficientes fondos para la demanda que les levantaría por acoso y cargos infundados.

Harry, después de haber hecho algunos ejercicios de respiración, le respondió que no estaban siguiéndolo para inculparlo de nada, que aquella "panda de estúpidos" (y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo con el término) lo estaban protegiendo ni más ni menos que de la ira vengativa de Holt.

Malfoy le contestó, bastante parcamente, que no había en su lengua maneras suficientemente efectivas de escribir risas en una carta, y que era una pena porque, sino, él las estaría aplicando todas en ese momento. Después, se limitaba a señalar que si Harry no desistía de aquella "vigilancia", tendría que ir a quejarse en persona con el Ministro. Que no necesitaba ni deseaba tener tras de él a un montón de inútiles que no eran capaces de convocar un buen encantamiento desilusionador, cuando menos proteger a alguien que no necesitaba de ello.

Y para terminar, le recordó a Harry que él no era ningún bebé, que había aprendido a defenderse bastante bien y que estaba deseoso de verle la cara a Holt para contarle lo feliz que estaba con su desempeño profesional.

Furioso, sobre todo porque sabía que Malfoy tenía toda la razón, Harry rompió esa última carta y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la Mansión del Cretino más Arrogante del Mundo. Porque él podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Harry no iba a permitir que su estupidez tuviera más consecuencias que aquel "entretenido" intercambio de correspondencia.

Así tuviera que obligar a Malfoy a aceptar su protección a fuerza.


End file.
